Old Memories
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Nazo finds an old photo album of Sonic and Tails which him to question their brotherhood


Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog is owned by SEGA

It was a normal day in the Mystic Ruins our heroes were cleaning up their house because of the party that happened last night. It was to celebrate the final defeat of Eggman and to welcome Nazo to the team. Sonic was cleaning up the kitchen, Tails was cleaning his workshop and Nazo was cleaning the living room.

"Man this kitchen is a mess! This place looks like a tornado hit it, this is the last time I'm letting Knuckles try to cook" came Sonic's voice from the kitchen.

"Your right about that he doesn't even bother to read instructions on how to bake a cake" Nazo said from the living room.

The kitchen had broken egg shells on the counter, spilled milk and flour on the floor and a first failed cake somehow stuck on the ceiling(Knuckles accidentally put glue in the cake and Amy surprised him making the cake fly and stick to the ceiling) and other ingredients everywhere else.

While moping up the kitchen floor a loud boom came from the workshop that caused the house to shake and the cake from the ceiling and landed on Sonic.

"It's alright guys I just accidentally knocked over some chemicals and they mixed together so keep on working" Tails voice rang from the workshop.

Sonic and Nazo just shook their heads and continued working. Sonic was trying to get the failed cake off from his head but was stuck because of the glue. It took a whole 5 minutes to get the cake off himself.

While Nazo was sweeping underneath the couch the broom hit something. Confused he bent down and grabbed whatever was underneath there. It was a photo album that read **Childhood Memories**. Walking in the kitchen Nazo asked "Hey Sonic what's this?"

Stopping what he was doing he looked at what Nazo had his eyes lit up. "Our old photo album! We were always wondering what happened to it" Sonic said with excitement.

Tails came out of his workshop at the mention of the photo album. "Whew did you find it Nazo?" Tails asked.

"Under the couch" he replied.

Sonic went over to the couch with the other two following and sat down. Opening the book up there were many photos of Sonic and Tails. There were pictures of them older and younger.

"These are pictures of me and Tails that we took over the years, but this one is the most important one of all" Sonic said pointing at a picture of a two year old Tails and a nine year old Sonic.

In the picture Sonic was giving his trademark thumbs up while Tails was on Sonic's shoulders his arms in the air as if he was on a roller coaster and smiling like a two year old would.

"This was taken the day after Sonic found me alone in the cave" said Tails with a smile on his face.

"You found Tails alone in a cave?" asked Nazo

"Yep I was always picked on because of my twin tails because they thought I was a freak" Tails said with a little sadness in his voice.

Sonic put his arm around his younger brother "Don't worry about it bro that was the past this is the present" Sonic said with a smile.

"Why do you call each other brothers even though you are not?" Nazo asked with confusion.

Sonic laughed "We know that it's because we are so close to each other we decided to call each other brothers"

"I see so you call each other brothers because it feels right I assume?" Nazo replied.

""Yeah that about sums it up and besides Sonic has literally raised me so it gives me a reason to call him my brother" Tails stated.

"You know Nazo, you can be a part of the brotherhood between us if you want that is" that came from Sonic.

"You mean you want me to be your brother too?" Nazo asked wondering if he heard right.

"Yeah that's what said isn't it?" laughed Sonic.

"Sure why not my brothers" Nazo stated.

Everyone laughed "Well than welcome to the brotherhood Nazo" Sonic said.

**Just a quick one-shot about Nazo becoming a brother to Sonic and Tails. It's not good but I had it in my head for a while. Let me make on thing clear Yes Eggman is dead because he didn't survive Nazo's attack. I want to know how I am doing because I want to be at my best for when I start my big project I came up with.**

Please read and review!


End file.
